Green Eggs and Ham
Green Eggs and Ham is the second Dr. Seuss interactive Living Books video released on July 15, 1996. Plot One sunny morning, it starts off with Guy Am I who is reading the morning newspaper in an armchair. After Sam I Am says, "I am Sam!" and "Sam I am!" (with his signs), Guy Am I gets annoyed of Sam's scheming. Guy Am I throws down his newspaper and says, "That Sam-I-Am! That Sam-I-Am! I do NOT like that Sam-I-Am!". He says the second sentence, "I do not like that Sam I Am!" (complete with a close up of his head and his annoyed face stretched into the camera). Then, Sam-I-Am asks Guy Am I to eat a breakfast food called "green eggs and ham". Guy Am I tells him that he doesn't like that food at all by saying, "I do not like them Sam I Am. I do not like green eggs and ham". Guy Am I continues to repeat this as Sam-I-am persistently follows him. While Guy Am I is followed by Sam-I-am, Sam continues to ask Guy Am I if he would eat that food in and on eight different locations (house, box, car, tree, train, dark, rain, and boat) and with Sam's three different animals (mouse, fox and goat), but Guy Am I still refuses by saying, "I do not like them here (this place) or there (the other place). I do not like them anywhere". After getting put over the edge about it, Guy Am I finally chooses to give them a try. He says that if Sam-I-Am will "let him be", he will try them. And that afternoon, when Guy Am I gives in with Sam's pestering, he does give in and tries the green eggs and ham. When he tries it, he is so surprised to find that he does like them after all. And then, he says he is going to eat them in all of the places and with all of the animals Sam-I-Am just asked about. The story ends with Guy Am I (who has eaten the entire dish) becoming best friends with Sam-I-am by saying, "I do so like green eggs and ham. Thank you! Thank you, Sam-I-am!". Finally, in the end, Guy Am I thanks Sam I Am for letting him try something new, and makes blue roasted turkey for Sam-I-Am to try. Characters *Mr. "Sam" Sam-I-Am *Grouchy Guy *Hal "Not" Not-I-Am the Green Bird (running gag) *Mouse *Bob the Train Engineer *Wickersham monkey *Brown Barbaloot *Mrs. Seymour (the woman) *Mr. Seymour (the man) *Seymour (the child sonny) *Mr. Goat *Boat Captain *Mr. Fox *Horton the Elephant *Would Too Giraffe *Would Not Giraffe *Mr. "Clam" Clam-I-Am *Seagull *Blue Fish *Octopus *Fish *Fat Fish in a Hat *Tiger *Dog creature *Rabbit *Lobster *Dog *Sneetch *Hen *Rat *Bug *Bat *Fly *Flea *Louse *Tick *The Cat in the Hat *Mr. Tall Singer *Mr. Medium singer *Mr. Small singer *Mr. Little singer Pages *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 *11 *12 *13 *14 *15 *16 *17 *18 *19 Food Coloring from the Food Color Matching Game in a House *Pink Fried Chicken & Peas *Red Pickles *Orange Cherry Pie *Golden Lobsters *Yellow Lamb Chops With Mint Sauce *Green Eggs & Ham *Turquoise Pizza *Blue Bread with Blue Peanut Butter *Purple Pancakes *Brown Strawberries *White Hamburgers *Black Carrots & Rice *Gray Banana Split Ice Cream Sundae *Polka-Dotted Marshmallows *Red and Blue Striped Hot Dogs *Black and White Checkered Waffles *Rainbow-Colored Bagels Mini-games *Food Color Matching Game In A House *Word Game In A Box *Rhyming Game In The Sky Rhyming and Mice Game *goat (boat/float/coat) *train (rain/chain/brain) *tree (knee/three/bee) *car (jar/tar/star) *fox (box/ox) *mouse (blouse/house) *ham (yam/jam/Sam) Trivia *Despite The Berenstain Bears in the Dark being the first Living Book to use the current logo, this game oddly uses the original Living Books logo variant from Dr. Seuss' ABC. In this variant, the book doesn't look down when the "A Random House/Brøderbund Company" tagline appears– instead, the book looks upward with a shocked face and gets hit by a plate, leading to the game's title card. **The music for the Living Books theme is also recomposed in this version. *Like Ruff's Bone, Arthur's Computer Adventure, and D.W. the Picky Eater, this game uses a different credit sequence: It displays the game's animatic instead of the usual jazz animations, while using music from the Wizard, Painting, and Music credits animations that appeared in the previous two games. **This is also the only unique credit sequence that has Joey Edelman's jazz score used for the background music. *This Living Book doesn't feature any mini-games directly accessible from the menu, instead integrates small mini-games within the story, like The Cat in the Hat. *This is the first Living Book to use a new cover design. *This is the first Living Book in which the second page is used in the Living Books Samplers instead of the first page, as the first page has no text on it at all. *The Living Books Sampler demo for this game uses a still version of the title card, with the music cut down. * On the "Quit" screen, if you click on "Yes" (after being given a "No" or "Yes" answer to the question said by Sam; "Are you sure you want to quit?"), you leave the book when Sam-I-Am says, "Okay. Bye. See ya!". However when you click on "No", you might want to keep playing when Sam-I-Am says "Okay". The mouse is the "No", while the fox is the "Yes". Plus, the "No" and "Yes" characters is the mouse and fox from the said game rather than the traditional "No" and "Yes" kids on the "Quit" screen from most of the "Living Books" games (including Just Grandma and Me and Arthur's Teacher Trouble). Some other unique characters on the "Quit" section of a game include Little Monster at School (with a red monster for "No" and a green monster for "Yes"), Dr. Seuss' ABC (which is two of the title character's; the "A" guy for "No" and the "B" guy for "Yes"), Arthur's Reading Race (which is the cat for "No" and Pal the dog for "Yes"), and Arthur's Computer Adventure (which is the octopus for "No" and the ocean goldfish for "Yes"). Those games along with Green Eggs and Ham do not use the traditional "No" and "Yes" kids for the "Quit" section. * When Sam grabs Joey's ear, Guy Am I gets irritated at Sam's annoyance that he shouts at him to go away and leave him alone as a favor to him (saying, "Sam I Am...!? As a favor to me...! GO AWAY AND LET ME BE!"). *This marks the 2nd time The Cat in the Hat makes a cameo in a Living Books CD-ROM (The first time being Dr. Seuss' ABC). (If you click on the box on page 17, he'll jump out of the box, take a bow, tip his hat, and walks off the screen. He then comes back, does a pose, then walks back off.) *This is the second Living Books game to have a character say something other than "Welcome to Living Books!". In this game Sam-I-Am says "Welcome to Green Eggs and Ham!" . *This game was not planned to be re-released by Wanderful, as Oceanhouse Media already made their own version of the book– which doesn't use the Living Books version. Copies of the CD-Rom for the Living Books version can still be found on some auction sites including eBay. **Software MacKiev once re-released the Living Books version of this game as an app (with different graphics and/or buttons), but it has since been removed from the App Store. Quotes :Guy Am I: 'I do not like green eggs and ham. I do not like them Sam-I-Am. _______________________________________________________________________________________ :(when the user clicks on the food) (One egg as a cowboy) Yea-haw! (One egg as a horse) (Sam's ham as a cow runs away until it gets lassoed) _____________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam-I-am: '(when the user clicks on Sam) Would you eat them baked or roasted? Over-easy? Poached? (the toaster appears and the ham pops out.) Or toasted? :'Guy Am I: Eeew! _______________________________________________________________________________________ :(When the user clicks on the food) (First egg playing a guitar) (Second egg playing a drum) (Green Ham as a Brazilian Portuguese dancer and sings and vocalizes) _________________________________________________________________________________________ :Sam-I-am: 'Would you eat them creamed or scrambled? (Eggs and ham crushed into green scrambled eggs) Shurbed or deviled? Whipped or frambled? (Green scrambled eggs jumps into Joey's nose) ________________________________________________________________________________________ :(when the user clicks on the food) (First Egg Reading His Newspaper as a Father egg) (Second Egg Sewing up her Clothes as a mother egg) (pacifier off Sam's ham) (ham cries) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam-I-am: Would you like them sweet or salted? (shows how beautiful eggs and ham looks as Joey disagrees) With some milk or with a multed? __________________________________________________________________________________________ :Guy Am I: '(to Sam) I do not like your food today! (wraps the dish up in a red rag or blanket with a stick) So take your eggs and go away! (sends Sam away with his green eggs and ham now in a stick baggage so he can go away and leave Guy Am I alone for good. Guy Am I hopes Sam might stay away from him forever; while Sam leaves in frustration and disappointment.) _________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Would Not Giraffe: '(to Sam; as Would Not Giraffe always eats green eggs and ham) Well, but I eat green eggs and ham. :'Would Too Giraffe: 'Nah, you'd eat anything! :'Would Not Giraffe: 'Would not. :'Would Too Giraffe: 'Would too. :'Would Not Giraffe: 'Would not. :'Would Too Giraffe: WOULD TOO! :Would Not Giraffe: 'WOULD NOT! :(Both get down into the bushes) :'Would Too Giraffe: 'Would too. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam I Am: '''(gives Guy Am I the option to eat the green eggs and ham either now or later if Joey is not going to eat them.) Do you want them now? (''Takes out pocket watch to show Joey "later") Or later? :'Guy Am I: 'Sam, I am a green eggs hater! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam I Am: ''(going over to Guy Am I) Would you eat them on my hat? :'Guy Am I: I would not, could not, that is that (He pushes Sam away). ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam-I-Am: '''You should try them. Take a taste. Or else these eggs are going to waste. (throws the egg from the dish into the trash can letting it "go to waste". This means, Sam-I-Am in fact does let it go to waste. Then the trash can after he eats the egg, he licks his lips. Guy Am I is still disgusted and turns his disgusted expression at Sam and turns back.) ________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Smoke stack: '(Leans over) I like my ham... (coughs) ... Smoked. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Food Coloring Matching Game :'Sam-I-Am: '(to Joey before the player starts the game) If ham and eggs are not for you, I can try to give you something new. :'Mouse: Just find two things that are the same. Then Sam I Am will say the name. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :Sam I Am: 'Bright red pickles from a jar. Look at what a treat they are! :'Guy Am I: 'That's a treat that I would dread! I don't eat pickles if they're red! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam I Am: 'Orange cherry pie is nice. Do you want to try it? Have a slice! :'Guy Am I: 'That's not something I would try. I won't eat orange cherry pie. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam I Am: 'Have some yellow lamb chops now, served with yellow mint sauce. Wow! :'Guy Am I: 'Yellow lamb chops? I say, "No"! Take those yellow chops and go! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam I Am: 'How about green eggs and ham? :'Guy Am I: 'I will not eat them, Sam I Am. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam I Am: 'Brown strawberries in a dish. They're as sweet as you could wish. :'Guy Am I: 'I will not eat my berries brown. So take those berries back to town. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam I Am: 'Peanut butter's great in blue. I've spread it on blue bread for you. :'Guy Am I: 'I do not want blue bread today! So take that stuff and go away! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam I Am: 'Purple pancakes taste so great! Let me pile them on your plate. :'Guy Am I: 'Put those pancakes in a stack! Turn around, and take them back! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam I Am: 'Have some turquoise pizza pie! It is something you should try! :'Guy Am I: 'Turquoise pizza? What a trick! That is sure to make me sick! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam I Am: 'Golden lobsters on a plate. This is something you can't hate. :'Guy Am I: 'Lobsters come in red, I'm told. I don't eat lobsters if they're gold. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam I Am: 'Sundaes, are made with gray ice cream. And gray bananas are a dream. :'Guy Am I: 'Gray bananas? I declare! On gray ice cream? I wouldn't dare! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam I Am: 'Have some hamburgers in white! They're easier to see at day or night. :'Guy Am I: 'Not at night or in the day! Now take those hamburgers away! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam I Am: 'Marshmallows in polka dots! Have a couple! I have lots! :'Guy Am I: 'I don't care if you have many! I don't want to dine on any! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam I Am: 'Waffles, checked in white and black. Please don't make me take them back. :'Guy Am I: 'You will not get me to try it! Yeah, anyway, I'm on a diet! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam I Am: 'Some black carrots might be nice, with a bowl of nice black rice. :'Guy Am I: 'No black carrots nor black rice! I do not want to tell you twice! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam I Am: 'Pink fried chicken with pink peas. Want a plateful? Just say please! :'Guy Am I: 'No pink chicken; no pink peas! PINK FOOD ALWAYS MAKES ME SNEEZE! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam I Am: 'Hot dogs striped in red and blue. I have made them just for you! :'Guy Am I: 'All that I can say is "Yipes!". Hot dogs SHOULD NOT COME in stripes! _____________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam I Am: 'Rainbow colored bagels! Yum! Won't you let me serve you some? :'Guy Am I: 'Not with cream cheese nor alone. I'd rather eat a dried dog bone! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Guy Am I: ''(takes off his hat)'' 'I would not eat them in a stew, a casserole, nor barbecue! Not with a fox nor a kangaroo! (Puts his hat back on) So, Sam-I-Am- I HOPE YOU'RE THROUGH! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Tall singer: In a box! :Medium singer: With a fox! :Small singer: In a house! :Little singer: With a mouse! :All four: Green eggs and ham! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Word Game in a Box :Sam I Am: I'm Sam I Am. :Fox: And I'm the fox. :Both: 'Come play our word game in a box. :'Sam I Am: 'Or play the silly sentence game and you'll be very glad you came. :'Fox: 'Each time you click a different bird, she'll lay an egg and make a word. :'Sam I Am: 'And if you click on everyone, you'll make a sentence when you're done. :'Fox: 'Click on the green ham to play the word game. Click on the three green eggs to play the sentence game. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Bird on the right: 'V-A-N. Van. H-A-T. Hat. H-E-N. Hen. F-I-G. Fig. M-U-G. Mug. :'Bird in the center: 'M-A-N. Man. B-A-T. Bat. M-E-N. Men. W-I-G. Wig. B-U-G. Bug. :'Bird on the left: 'C-A-N. Can. R-A-T. Rat. P-E-N. Pen. P-I-G. Pig. R-U-G. Rug. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Fox: 'Would you try them if we stop? :(Sam stops the car in front of a red Stop sign)'' :'Guy Am I: '''I would not try them if we stop! :'Fox: 'Would you try them if we go? :'Guy Am I: ' Positively...! NO, NO, NO! (The car starts going again after crossing the stop sign.) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :(Sam grabs Guy Am I's ear. Guy Am I looks at him in annoyance.)'' :'Guy Am I: '(to Sam) Sam-I-Am...?! As a favor to me...! (shouts) ''GO AWAY AND LET ME BE! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Mouse: 'Would you eat them with some cheese? Would you, would you, would you, please? :(Guy Am I looks at the cheese and objects it. Then he responds in annoyance to Mouse's false offer.)'' :'Guy Am I: '''I would not eat them with some cheese! Not if you begged on bended knees! :(Mouse eats the cheese)'' __________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam I Am: '''Could you at the speed of light? (Sam's car speeds up) :'Guy Am I: 'I would not even take a bite! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Guy Am I: 'I do not like green eggs and ham! (He says the traditional repeated line of not liking Green Eggs and Ham to Sam repeated from the book; which is completed by him screaming into a megaphone right at into Sam's face.) I DO NOT LIKE THEM SAM-I-AM! ___________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam-I-Am: 'Just try my eggs, and you will see. They taste quite good. Besides, they're free! _____________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam I Am: 'Would you, if I sang... ''(sings a song) ''A SONG! :'Guy Am I: 'Not if you sing it all day long! __________________________________________________________________________________________ (The fox and the mouse play "Go Fish"; a card game.) :'Mouse: '''Do you have any "11's"? (Fox looks at his cards; but finds none of his cards being an "11") :'Fox: '(he has no "11's") Nope. (says the real saying of the "Go Fish" game which is "Go fish", if another player doesn't have a match.) Go fish. :(Then a huge fish comes out.) :'Fox: '''Hey! (Mouse is the winner; as now she has 4 matches) You win! __________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Guy Am I: (takes off Sam's hat) Will you get this through your brain!? I WOULD NEVER, EVER, ON A TRAIN! (puts Sam's hat back on) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :Seymour: (looking out the window on the train) How much longer? Are we there? (Seymour bounces up and down) :Seymour's Mom: (sees Seymour bouncing up and down) Seymour, please. Sit in your chair. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :Seymour: (points up to the car on top of the train) Why is there a car up there? :(He goes up to climb up to the top of the train car; trying to show his mother the car on top of the train's roof. But his mother puts him back inside.) :Seymour's Mom: Hush! It's not polite to stare. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ (In the dark; or "tunnel") :Sam-I-Am: (lights the candle; fox plays violin as mouse watches)' ' How about in candle lights? :Guy Am I: Get those eggs...! OUT OF MY SIGHT! (Blows out candle) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :Sam-I-Am: 'Would you eat them cold or warm? Would you eat them in a storm? :(Suddenly there's a loud clap of thunderbolt as a bolt of lightning occurs)'' :'''Guy Am I: ''(jumps out) Yikes! ''(To Sam-I-Am) ''I would not eat them wet or dry. I would not, and I'll tell you why: I DO NOT like green eggs and ham. I DO NOT like them, Sam-I-Am. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam-I-Am: Would you like to eat them for a snack? :'Guy Am I: '''Pack up your eggs! AND TAKE THEM BACK! :(He pushes Sam's dish back; hoping to see him pack up his food and take it back.) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Goat: '(After Joey pulls on his beard, twisting his horns to make him look like a unicorn) Green eggs and... (his horns untwist back to normal) ...ham. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Rhyming Game :'Sam-I-Am: 'Come on and play our rhyming game, where you'll find words that sound the same. Just look at what we hold and quick. Go find the thing that rhymes and click. :'Guy Am I: I would not eat them in the sky. Not even if green eggs could fly! :Guy Am I: 'I will not eat them with a goat. Not if it wore a rubber float! :'Guy Am I: 'I will not eat them with a goat. Not even if it rowed a boat! :'Guy Am I: 'I would not eat them with a goat. Not even if it wore a coat! :'Guy Am I: 'I would not, could not, on a train. NOT IF YOU TIED IT WITH A CHAIN! :'Guy Am I: 'I would not, could not, on a train. I would not eat them in the rain. :'Guy Am I: 'I would not, could not, on a train. WHY CAN'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR BRAIN?! :'Guy Am I: 'I will not eat them in a tree. I WILL NOT EAT THEM WITH A BEE! :'Guy Am I: I will not eat them in a tree! SO GO AWAY BEFORE I COUNT TO THREE! :Guy Am I: 'I will not eat them in a tree. Not if you begged on bended knee! :'Guy Am I: 'I will not eat them in a car. Not if you put them in a jar! :'Guy Am I: 'I will not eat them in a car. Not if you wished upon a star! :'Guy Am I: 'I will not eat them in a car. Not if the car gets stuck in tar! :'Guy Am I: 'I will not eat them with a fox. Not if you put him in a box! :'Guy Am I: 'I would not eat them with a fox. I WOULD NOT EAT THEM WITH AN OX! :'Guy Am I: 'I will not them with a mouse. Not even if she wears a blouse! :'Guy Am I: 'I will not eat them with a mouse. I will not eat them in a house! :'Guy Am I: 'I would not eat green eggs and ham. Not smothered with raspberry jam! :'Guy Am I: 'I would not eat green eggs and ham! I would not even with a candy yam! :'Guy Am I: 'I would not eat green eggs and ham. I do not like them Sam-I-Am! ___________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam-I-Am: 'Try them! They are so delicious. Eggs and ham are quite nutritious. :'Guy Am I: (from underwater) Sam...?! Will you please...?! GO AWAY?! (Emerges out of the water with two fish on him) ''YOU HAVE ASKED ME TWENTY TIMES TODAY! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Tall singer:' Not on a boat! :'Medium singer:' Not with a goat! :'Small singer:' Not in the rain! ''(the little singer wears a black hat) :All four: NOT ON A TRAIN! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :Sam-I-Am: Do you think you will take a bite? Are we going to have to wait all night? ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :Guy Am I: It's good to try out something new. And Sam, I learned that all from you! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :Sam-I-Am: I'm glad you liked my eggs and ham. :Guy Am I: Thank you. Thank you, Sam-I-Am! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :Guy Am I: Thank you for letting me try something new. And now in return, here's something for you. :(It becomes a blue turkey.) :Sam-I-Am: (as he sees the turkey on the plate.) Something blue? Something blue! That is something new! :Guy Am I: Try it. You'll like it. I made it for you. The End :Guy Am I: Well, that's the end of our story. Say good-bye, Sam. :Sam I Am: (Waving goodbye to the camera) Bye-bye. :Guy Am I: Good-bye. (to Sam) Say, why don't we go get something to eat? :Sam I Am: I know just the place. :Guy Am I: (Walks along home with Sam. The two of them become friends.) You know, Sam? This may be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. :(Then the'' words "The End" appear on the sunset''.) Quit :Sam I Am: Are you sure you want to quit? :(when the user clicks "No"; which the "No" character is the mouse.) :Sam I Am: Okay. :(when the user clicks "Yes"; which the "Yes" character is the fox.) :Sam I Am: Okay. Bye! See ya! Category:Living Books Category:Living Books Games